Move On
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: Just another one-shot of Inuyasha betraying Kagome. R&R please!


UAF2004: Hey! Sorry for the other 2 fics waiting! Yet again I broke and other rule so I had to wait for like 5 days. Well unfortunately I'm on a writers block on both of them so I'm typing this quick one-shot for a little relief. R&R please! This story is like any other Inuyasha betraying Kagome fic so it might be similar to some other fanfics. Please don't say I copied from someone because you know a lot of fics like these are similar.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha cast or a special other person that will appear.  
  
Kagome's POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
'Inuyasha you said you loved me...if you loved me then why did you choose a rotting corpse over me,' thought Kagome sadly sitting on a large boulder by a stream 'I hope Sango and the others aren't too worried.'  
  
Flashback Kagome's POV still  
  
"Hey okasaan I'm going to Feudal Japan now!" I called out packing the last bag of ramen and stuffing it into my bag. "You be careful now Kagome." called back Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.  
  
"Ask Inuyasha if he could visit some time." said Souta running up to Kagome. "Souta Inuyasha's too busy beating up demons and probably has no time for visiting Modern Era." I said ruffling his hair and jumped into the Bone Eater's Well feeling the same blue warm light surrounding me again.  
  
Once I came out I quickly was 'attacked' by a ball of red orange fur. "Okasaan! I missed you so much! Did you bring me anything? Chocolate? Video games? Chocolate? Books? Chocolate? Crayons? Chocolate? Markers? Chocolate? Letters from Souta? How about some chocolates?" asked Shippo hyper active as ever.  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome it's nice to see you again." greeted Miroku. "Hey Kagome glad your bag. Miroku's being a pervert as usual. Hentai! *Smack*" yelled Sango hitting Miroku on the head with her giant Bone Boomerang.  
  
Miroku muttered, "It was worth the pain," before falling unconscious once again. 'I guess they really like each other.' I thought sarcastically but I knew it was true.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha? I brought him a lot of ramen." I asked. They all fell silent which worried me a bit. "Umm Inuyasha went to fight a demon." answered Sango quickly.  
  
"Well since Inuyasha is busy I guess I'll take a little picnic beside the Sacred Tree." I said walking away.  
  
Author's POV  
  
"Wait Kago-" said Sango trying to walk to Kagome but Miroku held her back. "Sango Kagome would have to know sooner or later." replied Miroku. "But okasaan's going to have her heart broken." said Shippo with sad eyes and almost to the brink of tears.  
  
"No Shippo Miroku's right. Kagome would have to find out and get on with her life." said Sango feeling a bit sad. "But what if she leaves?" asked Shippo. "Lady Kagome will have to make that decision for herself." answered Miroku going near Sango.  
  
"Hentai! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GROPING ME WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO KAGOME?!?!" yelled Sango angrily hitting Miroku a dozen times harder.  
  
W/ Kagome also her POV  
  
I was walking to the Sacred Tree when I heard some rustling sounds coming from the tree. I hid behind a bush about 10 feet away from the tree. "Inuyasha do you love me better then that copy?" asked a cold voice.  
  
'Kikyou? Why is she with Inuyasha?' I thought. A bit worried I peeked through and saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyou looking at her with loving eyes. "Of course not Kikyou. That wench is such a nuisance." answered Inuyasha which felt like my heart was struck with a thousand knives.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha." I said coming out of the bushes with tears running down my cheeks. "Kagome?! Wait no this isn't what it looks like!" said Inuyasha releasing Kikyou out of his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you so afraid of? Why don't you kill her and get my souls back?" asked Kikyou. Inuyasha started to grow a worried look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha..." I said again but ran away to the well as fast as I could.  
  
Author's POV  
  
"Inuyasha what are you waiting for? Let's just go to hell and be done with this." said Kikyou holding on to Inuyasha's arm tightly. "Kagome I'm sorry...I belong with Kikyou" whispered Inuyasha regretfully walking with Kikyou to the gates of hell.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I laid down on my bed remembering what had happened. 'I guess I have to move on.' I thought. A sudden knock could be heard from behind the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I called out. "It's me your math partner." answered the familiar voice from the new school I got sended to about 2 months ago. "Come in the doors unlocked." I said.  
  
When he came in he had green emerald eyes and long red hair. "Hello Kagome." he greeted. "Hi Kurama." I replied walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Like I said I have to move on.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
UAF2004: You like? R&R and tell me! Like I said above these types of fics are mostly similar to others so don't think I copied! R&R! Also this will remain as a one-shot. NOT CHANGING IT WITH MORE CHAPTERS! Unless I get a hundred reviews but I doubt that. 


End file.
